Bernard (O.K.K.O)
Bernard is a character in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, he is Enid's father, making his debut in "Parents Day". Physical Appearances Bernard is a big purple werewolf who has yellow eyes, dark purple eyelids, a triangular black nose, short pointy ears, and thick black eyebrows. He has two sharp noticeable teeth sticking out of the left side of his mouth, and black claws on his toes. He wears an unbuttoned, green checkered shirt, revealing his chest and stomach. He also wears blue shorts that are ripped on the leggings, revealing his knees, along with a black belt holding up his shorts. In his human form, Bernard has light skin, purple hair, and slightly darker beard. He has thick lips and visible fangs. Personality Bernard is a loving father and husband, and has a great sense of humor. He also appears to be the chef of the house, wearing an apron that reads "Hungry like the wolf". He's very excited about looking at old photos of Enid and sharing it with visitors. Abilities * Super strength: Can pick up a car with one arm. * Shape Shifting: He transforms into a human when exposed to the full moon's light. Appearances * "Parent's Day" * "Monster Party" 2d vs Computer In 2d vs Computer Original Quotes Parents Day "Looks like we got a couple of trespassers, huh, Wil?" what he says to O.K.K.O says to his guests but is joking. "Oh, we’re just messin’ with ya!" "Oop, where are our manners? We should introduce ourselves. I’m Bernard." "We’re Enid’s parents!" "Why don’t you give ‘em a tour, querida?" "Oh cripes! Dinner's burning!" When he sniffs around the area, and realizes he forgot he was doing dinner. "Supper’s ready!" "Boy, Enid, you haven’t had any friends over since your little pal Elodie! I mean, who’re we gonna show all these photos to?" "Let’s have a looksie." "Baby Enid’s first wand." "Aw, her first wart." "And here she is right now." "Oh,Enid, is it are you still at with this Ninja nonsense? How many times do I'' ''have to tell you that this is a'' ''spooky household?" Bernard's reaction to hearing about Enid being a ninja. "Ninjas are not spooky!" "Hey." -After Rad and K.O (under possession) escape the car which Bernard is holding. "Aagh!" "That was so…" "Spooky!"- Bernard and Wil together "We are just so darn ignorant." "Oh, a winja— I like that" "We’d love that." Monster Party Citations https://ok-ko.wikia.com/wiki/Parents_Day/Transcript Links https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-meet-enids-parents-N9xqYK https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-possession-and-depression-jq2lPP https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-possession-and-depression-G5Zjo8 https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-meet-enids-parents-JqqQkg Gallery Parents Day BernardOKKOshot.png BernardOKKO.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 4.04.44 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 4.08.11 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 4.08.37 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 4.14.48 PM.png Bernardshot2.png Bernardshot3.png Bernardshot4.png Bernardshot5.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 4.56.52 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 5.14.16 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 5.14.22 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 5.17.58 PM.png Bernardshot6.png Bernardshot7.png Bernardshot8.png Bernardshot9.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 6.42.03 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 6.42.15 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 6.42.24 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 6.42.45 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 6.43.14 PM.png Bernardshot10.png Bernardshot11.png Bernardshot12.png Bernardshot13.png Bernardshot14.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 7.57.42 PM.png Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 7.57.50 PM.png Bernardshot7part2.png Bernardshot7part3.png Bernardshot15.png Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 6.59.10 AM.png Bernardshot16.png N9xqYK.gif|https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-meet-enids-parents-N9xqYK "looks like we got a couple of trespassers," Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 8.36.25 AM.png Bernardshot17.png Bernardshot18.jpg Bernardshot18redone.png jq2lPP.gif|https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-possession-and-depression-jq2lPP G5Zjo8.gif|https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-possession-and-depression-G5Zjo8 Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 10.15.33 AM.png Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 10.15.42 AM.png Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 10.27.33 AM.png Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 10.29.17 AM.png Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 11.05.27 AM.png Bernardshot19.png Bernardshot20.png Bernardshot21.png Bernardshot22.png Bernardshot23.png Bernardshot24.png Bernardfardistancerender.png|Bernard's Far Distance Render Bernardshot18redonetransparent.png Bernardshot5transparent.png Bernardshot6transparent.png Bernardshot7part3transparent.png Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 3.06.53 PM.png Bernardshot25.png Bernardshot26.png Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 3.41.53 PM.png Bernardshot26inverted.png Bernardshot27.png Bernardshot19transparent.png Screenshot 2017-11-02 at 5.54.28 AM.png Bernardshot28.png JqqQkg.gif|https://gifs.com/gif/ok-k-o-lets-be-heroes-meet-enids-parents-JqqQkg Bernardgifshot.jpg Bernardgifshot2 (1).jpg Bernardgifshot2.jpg Bernardgifshotinverted.jpg Bernard Model.jpg|Concept Art BernardModeltransparent.png BernardModeltransparentface.png Screenshot 2017-12-22 at 12.19.17 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-22 at 12.19.17 PM - Edited.png Parents_Day287.png Parents_Day314.png Parents_Day401.png Parents_Day403.png Parents_Day437.png Parents_Day440.png Parents_Day442.png Parents_Day465.png Parents_Day553.png Parents_Day555.png Parents_Day589.png Parents_Day595.png Parents_Day627.png Parents_Day662.png Parents_Day663.png Parents_Day664.png Parents_Day665.png Parents_Day671.png Parents_Day675.png Parents_Day677.png Parents_Day678.png Parents_Day705.png Parents_Day706.png Parents_Day707.png Parents_Day712.png Parents_Day744.png Parents_Day769.png Parents_Day770.png Parents_Day771.png Parents_Day782.png Parents_Day783.png Parents_Day788.png Parents_Day790.png Parents_Day791.png Parents_Day798.png Parents_Day809.png Parents_Day813.png Parents_Day822.png Parents_Day828.png Parents_Day829.png Parents_Day830.png Parents_Day831.png Parents_Day834.png Parents_Day836.png MonsterParty_(4).png MonsterParty_(5).png MonsterParty_(6).png MonsterParty_(7).png MonsterParty_(8).png MonsterParty_(9).png MonsterParty_(10).png MonsterParty_(11).png MonsterParty_(12).png MonsterParty_(13).png MonsterParty_(14).png MonsterParty_(15).png MonsterParty_(16).png MonsterParty_(17).png MonsterParty_(18).png MonsterParty_(19).png MonsterParty_(20).png MonsterParty_(21).png MonsterParty_(22).png MonsterParty_(23).png MonsterParty_(24).png MonsterParty_(25).png MonsterParty_(27).png MonsterParty_(28).png MonsterParty_(29).png MonsterParty_(30).png MonsterParty_(31).png MonsterParty_(32).png MonsterParty_(33).png MonsterParty_(34).png MonsterParty_(35).png MonsterParty_(40).png MonsterParty_(41).png MonsterParty_(42).png MonsterParty_(51).png MonsterParty_(52).png MonsterParty_(53).png MonsterParty_(100).png MonsterParty_(105).png MonsterParty_(435).png MonsterParty_(436).png MonsterParty_(437).png MonsterParty_(438).png MonsterParty_(439).png MonsterParty_(440).png MonsterParty_(441).png MonsterParty_(444).png MonsterParty_(445).png MonsterParty_(446).png MonsterParty_(447).png MonsterParty_(449).png MonsterParty_(450).png MonsterParty_(451).png MonsterParty_(452).png MonsterParty_(453).png MonsterParty_(454).png MonsterParty_(455).png MonsterParty_(456).png MonsterParty_(457).png MonsterParty_(458).png MonsterParty_(459).png MonsterParty_(460).png MonsterParty_(461).png MonsterParty_(462).png MonsterParty_(463).png MonsterParty_(464).png MonsterParty_(465).png MonsterParty_(466).png MonsterParty_(476).png BernardWhilhamenaConceptart2.png Bernard_Human_Model.png Tumblr phfsc96av31tiw590o1 1280.png Tumblr phfl6dBBCo1snrlgfo1 1280.png Tumblr p2lx4qX79E1wkmm2eo1 1280.jpg henrique-santos-bernard.jpg tumblr_ozizb2ta7o1u6lehvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pg0atrAJ7s1spcszdo1_540.gif tumblr_pg0atrAJ7s1spcszdo2_540.gif tumblr_pg0bltR6W71spcszdo7_500.gif tumblr_pg9j5h6VsF1spcszdo4_540.gif tumblr_pg9j5h6VsF1spcszdo3_540.gif tumblr_pg9j5h6VsF1spcszdo5_540.gif tumblr_pg9j5h6VsF1spcszdo6_540.gif tumblr_pg9j5h6VsF1spcszdo7_540.gif tumblr_pgz1u0zP511qjcrsf_400.png tumblr_piq5e1a29e1v8e0pxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pb2dv0q45n1w6w78jo1_1280.png tumblr_pb2dv0q45n1w6w78jo2_1280.png tumblr_oyv0mvnkwc1wba76co1_500.gif tumblr_oyuzzsMSrv1wba76co1_500.gif tumblr_oyuzzsMSrv1wba76co3_500.gif tumblr_oyuzzsMSrv1wba76co2_500.gif tumblr_ox7vveuNBA1w6w78jo1_540.png tumblr_p4ttvnhima1ui8t7uo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pgt4xyWLyv1u0v6ah_540.png Parents_Day533.png Parents_Day535.png tumblr_oyvnp0oh1Z1uvpg20o1_1280.png Videos Category:Werewolves Category:Wolves Category:TV characters Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Animals Category:Heroes who will be apart of my Media Category:O.K.K.O characters Category:B Category:O Category:K